Beautiful
by HereIGoAgain
Summary: "I think I fell in love with you when you first walked into Wammy's and I saw your stupid, beautiful red hair."


**A/N: This my my first Death Note fic that I am publishing on . Woo. Surprisingly, it's Mello x Matt, and not LxLight. :O. **

**There's (bad) lemon, nothing close to my other stories, IMO, but idk. It's one of (my many) own takes on MelloxMatt. I started this almost a year ago, and I just had to finish it, since I was so close. That's why the end is so messy. I'm sorry:\ Flaming is mean. : Real reviews are nice. :) Though I know about the messy ending so it's like -.-  


* * *

  
**

Mihael Keehl was about eight years old when he first met Mail Jeevas.

Roger led Matt into the playroom one Tuesday evening. Several children looked up at the newcomer. A few of them whispered to each other, but for the most part, the kids observed in silence.

Matt looked perfectly bored. He tugged on the green goggles covering his eyes, shoving them up into his red bangs so he could look around freely.

"Goodnight, Matt," Roger nodded to the little boy and promptly left the room.

Matt didn't waste time in finding himself a spot near the wall. He kicked his feet on the floor a bit, then pulled a beat up GameBoy out of his shorts.

"Why did you dye your hair that color?"

Matt hadn't even had time to turn on the game. He looked up, meeting curious, icy blue eyes. He tugged his goggles back over his eyes.

"S'not dyed," he replied to the blonde boy.

The boy scowled. "That's not a natural color, dummy. It's dyed."

"No. It's not," Matt said. Bored, he looked back down at his game, waiting for it to fully turn on.

The blonde boy did not appreciate this.

"Hey!"

His game was rudely slapped out of his hands. The blonde boy kicked it another five feet away, then promptly sat down in front of Matt, a scowl prominent on his delicate face.

"I'm _Mello_. When I talk to you, you listen."

Matt frowned. "I just want to play Mario."

"Be quiet," Mello said with another scowl. He leaned up close, right into Matt's face. Matt, alarmed, leaned back until his head clunked painfully against the wall.

"Lemme see," Mello said, and promptly reached out to grab a fistful of Matt's bright red hair, tugging on it hard enough to rip out a strand or two.

"_Ow!_" Matt yelped. "Quit it, you're crazy!"

"Wow, it _is_ real."

Matt slapped at Mello's hand. "I told you that from the beginning!"

Mello leaned back on his heels and raised his eyebrows at Matt. "That's weird. You're really weird."

"And you look like a girl," Matt shot back, annoyed.

Mello's mouth opened, furious. "I'm a _boy! _I'll knock you out for saying that!"

"A girl can't beat _me_."

"Argh!"

"Oof!"

Matt was slammed into the ground, Mello's little hands wrapped around his neck in a chokehold.

"Hey-!" he gasped, kicking his legs.

Mello, who had never had anyone fight him back before, was not expecting the nails that swiped across his cheek. He let go of Matt in shock, and quickly received a punch to the face that sent him reeling backwards.

"You're crazy!" Matt said, ticked. He stomped over to where Mello was hunched over, face bent to the floor, face hidden by his hair. "You're—..._huh_?"

All the other kids in the room had gone quiet and were staring at Mello and Matt in shocked silence.

Mello had lifted his face, and Matt was stunned to see him grinning, small chuckles sneaking past his lips.

"I like you, Matt," Mello snickered. He stood up and leaned forward, his eyes roving over the apple red hair. "You're interesting."

**_-BREAK-_**

"Matt, you're such a worthless piece of crap!" Mello snapped, throwing a controller at Matt's head.

"What the fuck?" Matt complained looking up at Mello. "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly." Mello twirled his around gun his finger once, watching Matt ignore him.

The gun clicked as a half a second's warning and then the TV Matt had been focusing on was nothing but fizzing wires and shattered class.

"Shit! _Mello_! Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Ignore me again and I _will _go crazy on you."

Matt tossed his useless controller onto the floor, mumbling something about it being "too late for that," leaned back on the couch, and stared at Mello.

"Okay. What do you want, Princess?"

Mello smirked. "A break."

Matt rolled his head around on his neck a little. "Dude, hilarious. You shot the fucking TV already, just tell me."

Mello stared at Matt for a few silent moments, then he stood up and walked to the kitchen, his boots making it sound like he was stomping. Matt watched him leave, looking completely indifferent. Though in reality, he wondered what had happened this time to make the Princess so f'ing bipolar.

He heard the fridge open, some clanking, the fridge closing, and then Mello was walking back into the room, a pack of beer in his hand. He dropped it on the couch in front of Matt and leaned forward.

"I want a break tonight, Matt."

Matt stared at the drinks, then at Mello. "_What?_"

Mello stared absently at the broken TV. "Near caught Kira."

"_What?_"

"He's dead."

"_What_?"

"He's _dead!_"

"What the fuck? Did you plan on telling me anytime soon?"

"I'm telling you now!"

Matt scuttled back on the couch, away from Mello who had just been beaten by Near.

"Why aren't you furious? Or being a bitch?"

"Being a—" Mello glared at Matt. "Nevermind. It's because Near couldn't have done it without me." Mello looked at Matt. "Because of the whole Takada thing. It helped him corner Light Yagami, as Kira. Without us—without _me—_he wouldn't have done it. He still loses."

"So do you," Matt threw in recklessly.

"No I don't," Mello said illogically. He ripped a beer from the case and popped it open. "I win, see?" He threw back at least half the can.

Matt rubbed his forehead. He did not see. He glanced at Mello, who was finishing the can, then at the pack.

"What the fucking ever," he muttered and grabbed one for himself.

_**-BREAK-**_

"Mattyyy..."

Matt sniggered and grinned at Mello on the floor, his face upside down, hanging off the couch. "What, Mels?"

Mello reached out and tugged on Matt's hair. "Your hair."

"It's real."

"I like it."

Matt laughed and grinned even wider. "You look like an idiot."

"You're the one upside down."

Matt giggled and closed his eyes, sighing loudly.

Mello watched him, a fiery spark lighting in his eyes. He grinned wickedly and crept forward towards Matt vulnerable body.

"Hey," he whispered in Matt's ear. His teeth caught the delicate skin there, and Matt's hand clamped down on Mello's shoulder instantaneously. "We haven't been able to do…anything _fun_ for a while."

Matt groaned and spread his legs wider so Mello could nestle comfortably between them. "'S'your on damn fault," he said thickly. He finally lifted his head to look down at Mello draped over him like a blanket. "At least you've got some since you left the orphanage."

Mello's eyes widened, some of the cloudiness clearing from them. "What?"

"I said, at least you've—"

"You mean you've never been with anyone since..."

Matt flushed, suddenly wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. He forgot he was talking to a genius, who would have figured that out from his statement. "Uh..." he said brilliantly. "Huh."

"What do you mean _"huh?_" Mello demanded, his eyes wild. "Matt, what the fuck?"

Matt scowled at Mello. "Excuse me for not being a whore."

Mello sat back so he could look at Matt more closely.

"Why not?" he asked quietly.

Matt looked down.

Mello grit his teeth. "Are you a fucking idiot? I didn't _leave_ so you could mope after me! I just had to do it, okay? Why didn't you just get over it!"

Matt's jaw clenched. "You're such an asshole. I _couldn't!_ I...I _love_... I didn't want to be with anyone else!"

Mello's eyes widened.

"You..." he whispered.

**_-BREAK-_**

"I hate that stupid albino dickhead!"

Matt held back a snort, knowing it would only infuriate the blonde ten times more. He bit his lip, pressing the buttons on his controller in rapid succession, smiling when his character performed the action perfectly, killing his opponent.

"—looking at me like I'm _dumb_, that cocky bastard—Matt, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, Near sucks," Matt said without conviction as he waited for the next level to load.

"You're _not_ listening!"

Matt pursed his lips and through Mello an exasperated look. "You say the same thing every single day."

Mello practically spit. "I _do not!_ Near was totally out of line today! You know what..."

Matt tuned the voice out. But he was only able to play for about four peaceful seconds. Mello quickly realized Matt was ignoring him again. He stomped over to where the game was and shut the TV off.

"Hey!" Matt protested.

"You pay more freaking attention to that game than you do to me!"

"It doesn't repeat itself everyday. I just got this game too—"

"_What_ did you just say?"

_Ah, crap _Matt thought. He readied himself for a scuffle. "I _said_ it doesn't repeat itself—"

_Ow._

Matt's controller tumbled across the floor and he himself was airborne for a few seconds as the force of Mello's punch sent him flying off the chair he'd been sitting in. His back cracked against the floor with a _thump_ and he cursed.

"You asshole!"

Before he could even sit up, Mello was pinning him down. Matt's fists flew for Mello's face but Mello caught both of his best friend's hands in his fingers and slammed them back onto the carpeted floor. His knees tightened against Matt's hips and he leered down at the red head.

"I hate you," Matt muttered petulantly. He was trying to avoiding Mello's eyes. This...this _situation_ was the last thing he needed right now. Maybe if he just gave up, Mello would get _off_...

"Not so smart now, are you Matty?"

Matt hoped he wasn't blushing. _Dammit, it was hard to look bored when the asshole was sitting right _there_...!_

"Nah," Matt said, trying to look calm. He chanced a glance up at Mello and his breath caught at how...how _hot_ the kid looked.

He didn't know when he'd started noticing how...how _appealing_, for lack of better word, Mello was. From their very first meeting, he'd thought Mello had had oddly feminine features. His secret belief that the boy was a girl, however, was shot to hell when he walked in on Mello jacking off a year ago, when Mello had been almost fourteen.

Maybe _that's_ when it had started. He remembered the look on Mello's face when he reached his peak, about thirty seconds after Matt had walked into their room. The blonde had been too engrossed in his "activity" to notice his roommate coming in and staring with wide eyes.

He'd bitten his lip so adorably and his whole frame had shivered as he rode out his orgasm, a choked whimper slipping past his lips. _"Ssh,"_ he'd nearly sobbed, the noises leaving his mouth incoherent.

Matt, meanwhile, was frozen where he stood. His numb fingers let go of the door, and it clicked shut.

Mello's head had snapped up, locking onto Matt who blushed when their eyes met.

"The hell are you doing?" Mello exclaimed, but Matt noticed that Mello didn't bother...tucking himself away.

"I was just...coming in!" Matt said indignantly, looking at Mello in an alarmed sort of way, anxious of what the blonde might do to him. He wasn't _scared_ of Mello- he never had been. But...seeing the passion that had been spelled out all across Mello's face. He felt almost bad for walking in on him, and wouldn't blame Mello for breaking his arm or something.

Matt was brought back to the present moment when Mello's nails dug painfully into the skin around his wrists. He bit the inside of his cheek; his breathing was getting laborious.

Mello hadn't broken his arm. He'd simply acted as if it was nothing. But Matt didn't think it was nothing. Yes, he mused. _That_ had been the day he'd started looking at Mello differently.

He was beginning to get really nervous. Any minute now, Mello was going to start feeling his arousal. Matt could _not_ let that happen.

So how to get him off? He couldn't ask. That would make it worse. Any resistance whatsoever would just make Mello more determined to keep him pinned. But he couldn't act submissive, that would just make Mello wonder what his problem was and maybe prolong his position even more.

So then...

"Ah!" Mello exclaimed, but a grin graced his features. Matt had bucked his hips up in an attempt to throw him off, and Mello was pleased he was finally retaliating. "Not a chance," he said snidely.

"Dick," Matt snarled, trying to kick Mello in the head, but his legs wouldn't reach. Damn. Mello's body felt good and..._shit, he needed to get him _off_!_

Mello laughed and leaned down. Matt froze in his struggles when he felt Mello's blonde hair tickling his cheeks.

"You're such a weakling," Mello said in a low sort of murmur that made Matt's blood boil with something that was _not_ anger.

"Admit that you're secretly scared the second you let go, I'll scratch up your pretty little face."

Mello grinned at him. "And there's a reason for me to never let you go."

Matt flushed. The way he'd worded that...oh God. Please, please, please let his face only be half as hot as it felt.

Mello leaned forward even more, and Mello's heart just about stopped when he felt the blonde's lips brush against his cheek. The gesture was shockingly gentle and loving; a weak gasp left Matt's lips.

"What are you doing?" he said quickly, his eyes wide.

Mello didn't answer. Matt felt his eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbone and an odd whimper caught in his throat.

"Matt."

Matt bit his lip to try and hold back the embarrassing sounds trying to leave his mouth. He refused to meet Mello's eyes. The blonde had pulled back to look at him, and it didn't make him happy to see Matt avoiding his gaze.

"Hey," he said firmly, grabbing Matt's chin and forcing the redhead to face him. He lifted his thumb and ran it over Matt's chapped lips. Matt refrained the urge to lick them nervously.

"Don't ignore me," Mello said sternly.

"But-"

"_No_." Mello leaned close again, but this time, his lips fell on Matt's mouth. Matt groaned when he felt Mello roll his slender hips down against Matt's and relaxed his fisted hands for a split second before clenching them all the tighter. Mello felt the movement and lifted his mouth from Matt's to glance at them. Matt blinked up at him, dazed.

"Mello, I don't understand why..."

"Remember when you walked in on me jerking off that one time?"

Matt flushed red. "Uh, yeah."

"Didn't you wonder what I was thinking about?"

"...yeah, kinda, I guess."

Mello leaned down and nuzzled his face into Matt's neck. "Matt..."

Matt was frozen. He was too afraid to think.

Mello lifted his head and relinquished one of Matt's hands, sliding his own down Matt's arm, over his shoulder, up his neck, and into his bright red hair. "I was thinking about your red hair."

Matt looked at him, barely suppressing his incredulous look. "Excuse me?"

Mello ignored him. "I was wondering if it was the same color down _here_." And he swiftly reached down with his other hand and squeezed at Matt's hard arousal.

"_Ah!_" Matt yelled, his hands slamming down on Mello's shoulder. "Shit!"

Mello grinned at him. "Matt, you're so cute. If you were a girl, I'd have done this years ago."

"Eh—_what?_" he snapped, glad he still had the control to sound insulted. What was _that _supposed to mean?

"Well I didn't know if you were gay or not," Mello said easily, rubbing down against Matt's arousal. "But, ah, you obviously are. So there's nothing holding me back." He leaned down to whisper softly into Matt's ear: "Is there, Matty?"

Matt was blushing hotly right now, trying to stop himself from humping up against Mello's hand.

And failing miserably.

"Mm-" Matt gasped, his grip on Mello's shoulders becoming painful. His head knocked against the floor with a _thump_. His eyes were half closed and dazed in pleasure. He said, his words slurring together a little, "What are you…going to do?"

Mello fingered the zipper of Matt's pants and smirked down at Matt. "You're a genius, aren't you?" He kissed Matt's neck, scraping his teeth against delicate skin. "_You tell me._"

_**-BREAK-**_

"…when we had sex that night when I'd picked you up from the airport…you're telling me you hadn't done anything at all? It'd been four years, Matt."

"I didn't want anyone else," Matt repeated, almost petulantly.

Mello made an annoyed little scoffing noise in the back of his throat. "Right, nice of you to make me look like the loveless whore."

Matt's heart skipped a little when the word _love_ came out of Mello's mouth.

"It's _okay_," Matt said_._

Mello narrowed his eyes. Matt thought for a moment.

"Actually, it's _not_ okay. Hell, Mello. How…how did you think I felt after you left? You left so soon after we…did it, for the first time. Days after. I was still…I _still_…_I loved you_, you stupid, thoughtless, insensitive _asshole._"

Mello's grip on Matt's shoulder tightened. This conversation had been a long way coming. "I know."

Matt scowled. "You know."

"Yes, I fucking know!" Mello's nails dug through the flimsy fabric of Matt's shirt, but the redhead didn't blink. "How do you think…I feel about you, right now, Matt?"

Then Matt blinked, taken aback.

And unsure how to answer.

"I don't know."

Mello wanted so desperately to slam their lips together and bite and tear at Matt's pink, pouting lips, his pale, soft skin, but—but if Matt…

He had to get something straight before he did anything like that. Fuck.

Mello leaned forward, very slowly, very deliberately.

"I think I fell in love with you when you first walked into Wammy's and I saw your stupid, beautiful red hair."

"—in—love?" Matt squeaked.

"Yes, dumbass. And for your information," Mello came a little closer. "You're the only one I've ever been with." He smirked. "As flattering as you're slutty assumptions of me are, they are, I regret to say, untrue."

Matt looked like he'd just been hit by a car.

"Can we fuck now?" Mello asked politely.

"Yes," Matt whispered faintly.

Mello, Matt thought as the blonde grabbed the back of his head and pressed their lips violently together, was the most terrifying person Matt ever knew. And God, he loved him. He was beautiful in every frikkin' way possible.

And he was _his_.

Mello's tongue plundered Matt's mouth and his teeth-_holy fuck_- were _everywhere_. Matt let out an embarrassingly feminine cry when Mello's teeth bit down _hard_ on his neck, the blonde's tongue running over the capture skin.

"Mel- Mello-"

Mello pulled Matt's shirt up over his head and continued biting and licking down his pale, sculpted chest, pulling off Matt's jeans as he did so.

"Mello-!" Matt squeaked when Mello licked at his inner thigh. Matt's fingers jerked against Mello's skin, his nails scraping up the delicate neck and across his cheek.

"Watch it," Mello's lips were soft against Matt's thight. "Like I need another disfiguration on my face."

Matt, breathing hard, lifted his head a little to look down at Mello, who was tracing a finger up Matt's throbbing member, looking ridiculously innocent and impure all at once.

"It's not a disfiguration," Matt said breathily, reaching out to touch Mello's scar. Mello's eyes briefly narrowed.

"I hate it."

Matt smiled. Mello scowled at him before leaning down and licking up the underside of his member.

Matt had to stop himself from shrieking. He thumped back onto the couch hard and whimpered when Mello slipped his erection into his mouth.

"Shit," Matt hissed, his fingers squeezing a fraying couch cushion so hard his knuckled turned bone white.

Mello was not exactly a foreplay kind of guy. He shifted a little, then Matt's entire member was in his mouth and Matt was seeing stars. God he was hot, so hot, and- _oh_, how was he- _"Mmm...ah!_" Matt cried, jerking, his hips moving of their own accord, up and down, up, deeper into that _heat_.

"Mel-_ah!_" Matt bit his bottom lip hard to prevent anymore embarrassing noises from escaping his lips. The action was futile. Little noises and gasps of pleasure still made it to Mello's ears, and he drank up everyone of them as he licked around the head of Matt's cock, running his hands up Matt's side and back down again, scraping with his nails.

Matt let out a strangled cry, and Mello knew he was about to lose it.

Mello quickly let Matt slide out of his mouth and leaned forward over Matt's body, removing his clothes as he whispered, "You like fucking me in the mouth, Matty?" He leaned forward to whisper in Matt's ear, "You want to fuck me somewhere else?"

Matt thought he was going to die. In a really, really good way. "I- thought- you...wanted to..."

Mello grinned devilishly. "Don't think I'm not going to, Matty." He bit Matt's ear, flicking his tongue against it. "_We have all night_."

When Mello lowered himself onto Matt's member Matt _knew_ he had died. Nothing- _nothing _could feeling this _fucking good._

And then Mello moved and Matt screamed as Mello gasped, the blonde's hands digging cuts into his partner's shoulders, blood swelling up around his fingernails.

"You feel-_good_," Matt gasped as he thrust his hips up to meet Mello's downward motion.

"You like-" Mello gasped and arched his back as Matt slammed into him. _Fuck _it hurt so fucking much but Mello couldn't get enough of it an_d that_ spot_ he was hitting was making him go fucking insane _"-me riding you, Matty?"

Matt's was shaking, or was it Mello, who was now moving over Matt faster and faster and Matt was going harder and harder. Matt slid his hand over Mello's cock and began pumping him hard, fast, and Mello let out a _cry_, his eyes squeezing shut. Matt lost it when Mello _mewled_ like that, coming seconds after Mello, whose orgasm had left traces all over Matt's bare chest.

Matt didn't realize he'd black out until he opened his eyes and Mello was collapsing onto his shaking body, whispering something in his ear.

Their bodies, bare and vulnerable to each other, were shining in sweat. Mello's jagged, blonde hair was in disarray, falling into his eyes and sticking to his neck. Matt was still trembling from the aftermath of his climax, still hearing Mello's low voice in his ear.

"_I love you._"

Matt pushed his fingers into Mello's hair and pulled Mello's scarred, beautiful face close to his. He kissed his lips, so often twisted into the shape of scorn, of disappointment. And Matt flushed with pleasure that the lips he was now kissing were relaxed into an almost smile.

It was more than enough for him.

_**-BREAK-**_

"Ex_cuse _me?"

Near tilted his head to the side. "You did not understand the statement?"

"I understood the statement perfectly you fugly dipshit, I just can't believe what you said!"

Near looked bored. "Excuse me, then."

"No, I won't," Mello, age nine, grabbed Near's collar and slammed him into a wall, seething. "Say that, again."

Near repeated, his tone apathetic, "It's surprising to see that the newest student, Matt, has become your love interest."

Near's head thunked against the wall when Mello punched him, the bump loud in the empty room. Near pulled himself out of Mello's numb hand and walked calmly towards the room's exit.

"Get back here so I can kill you!" Mello bellowed. "That's not _true_ anyway!"

"Maybe I've assumed too much." Near might as well have added "and maybe the moon is made out of cheese."

"You're bloody right you fucking assu—"

Near caused Mello to stop midsentence when he smiled at him. "I believe you will think of me after you confess to him."

He walked out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded and boiling Mello behind.

_**-BREAK-**_

"I hate that little bitch," Mello groaned, holding Matt's naked body closer to his.

"Near sucks," Matt agreed noncommittally.

A smile pulled at the corners of Mello's mouth as he pressed his face into Matt's neck.

_fin_

* * *

**A/N: I've done better lemon. But in this particular story, I wasn't trying to focus too much on hardcore sexyness. Lol. I hope you liked it overall. (Obviously I hope you liked it :P)**

**Sorry about Kira's randomly being gone. I didn't want that weight in the story. I didn't want to write something sad (because if Kira were still alive you readers would be thinking and worrying about Mello and Matt's fates...and I wanted something sort of fluffly and carefree and cute. ^.^) Hence, the reason I did that.**

**Toodles!  
**


End file.
